


She is a gaysexual

by angelglue



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Coming Out, Other, hehe, i love them so fucken much yall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24385849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelglue/pseuds/angelglue
Summary: Miss Pauling comes out to the mercs. That's it.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	She is a gaysexual

**Author's Note:**

> 🥺

" Guys, " Ms. Pauling's breath caught in her throat. Her heart was beating wildly and she could swear the room of men could hear it. She looked at their faces and felt her own go pale. They had looks of confusion painting them. She had come for an unexpected visit today, and had told them to meet her in the common room. She had something important to tell them.

" Guys, " She repeated again after a long pause, " You're my… very best friends. I love each and every one of you. " She again paused as smiles filled the room and she felt momentarily calmed by them. " I need to come clean. I need to-… I need to tell everyone here- But I don't want you to hate me! Promise you won't hate me! " Her nails dug into her arm and she felt tears prick her eyes.

" Whatever you've done, we could never hate ye. Tell us whats wrong, lass. " Demo's voice was calm and soothing. She felt burned by the concern in his voice.

" I'm… I'm gay. A lesbian. I like women. " She held her breath and waited for their screams of disapproval and anger. Her tears quickened and every second felt like a year.

After a moment of pause, she opened her eyes and blinked away her tears to see them all still smiling. She looked around and saw not a single angry expression.

" I hope you were not expecting us to be upset. " Medic snorted and waved his hand through the hair dismissively.

" I still love you no matter what you are. Platonically, 'course. You're still my best bud! " Scout jumped up and practically hugged the life out her before she even had time to process his words.

Her tears fell harder, her face now pressed against Scout's shoulder. She was laughing softly and sniffling as Scout rubbed and patted her back. She gripped the back of his shirt and wept happy tears.

She felt more bodies push into the hug. She was surrounded by friends on all sides. The pile of friends held her tightly as she cried. She heard Engineer whisper softly, " You're real brave for telling us this. " And a series of 'mhm's in response.

Pauling pulled away from Scout and felt the group move away from the hug with her. She looked at their happy faces and wiped her eyes. " Thank you for not being mad at me. "

" You think so low of us. We support you no matter what, Ms Pauling. This is a promise. " Spy's voice from outside the group that had hugged her- but still close behind them- warmed her from the inside out.

" And we will always be here for you. This is also promise. " The softness in Heavy's voice felt like an auditory second hug.

" Who you are is irrelevant! What matters is what's in here! " Soldier hit his own chest a bit too hard.

" And what's in there is a damn good person. " Sniper spoke up from outside the group as well.

" Mphdmhufm! "

" Damn right she is! And never forget it! But if you do forget it, we'll be right here to remind you! " Support and happiness coated Scout's voice as he patted her on the back.

" Thanks, guys. I love you all. "

The wave of 'we love you too's from the group filled the room as most of them latched back onto her for another group hug. Happy voices and laughter kept the room from being quiet the rest of the day. It was the one day of the year she got off work, and she was happy she had chosen to use it to come out to her friends.


End file.
